1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly to an image display apparatus for performing local dimming for each multiple image during display of multiple images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting transmits a digital image and a voice signal. Digital broadcasting has low data loss due to high robustness to external noise, is advantageous for error correction, has high resolution, and provides a clear image, compared to analog broadcasting. In addition, digital broadcasting is able to provide an interactive service compared to analog broadcasting.
According to user demand for a clear image, resolution of an image display apparatus has been enhanced, and accordingly an image display apparatus with enhanced resolution has been developed.